Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component with metal terminals, constituted by an electronic component and metal terminals provided thereon.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic component with metal terminals, such as any of the multilayer capacitors with metal terminals as disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 to 3 mentioned below, has a structure whereby one ends of the metal terminals are connected to the external electrodes of the multilayer capacitor. Such multilayer capacitor with metal terminals is mounted on a circuit board by connecting the other ends of the metal terminals to the conductor pads on the circuit board using solder or other bonding material.
Incidentally, electronic components with metal terminals, including the aforementioned multilayer capacitors with metal terminals, are such that, in a mounted state, their mechanical strength is provided by the metal terminals. This means that, especially when an electronic component of large mass is used and vibration due to external force is applied to the electronic component, the resulting stress may concentrate on the metal terminals and consequently the metal terminals may separate from the conductor pads on the circuit board.